


Hidden Passion

by MissHapsHappen



Series: Inner Color [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Love Poem, Old Writing, Prose Poem, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a color that represents them the best: JerZa<br/>[Free verse poems. Always complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

**Inner Color**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Poem II: Hidden Passion**

_Blue._

The color of that mop of hair atop his head.

The color of her guild mark resting on her left arm.

The color that symbolizes coldness, mystery, and indifference.

The color that is like him – or more precisely, that is him before the events on that forsaken place.

Now, it is the color that radiates calmness and peacefulness.

The color that soothes even the struggling demons that is inside her.

That shade of color that she'll always associate with him.

 

_Red._

The color of her hair, more or less, but it'll always be scarlet to him.

The color of blood.

Blood that runs through his veins, pounded by his heart.

Blood that he never wants to see shed. Her blood.

The color of the tattoo that runs across the right side of his face.

The color of passion. Of romance.

The color that he'll always associate with her.

The color that will always remind him of her.

The color of her existence. Her very being. Her name.

 

_Blue and Red._

A boy and a girl.

Of coldness and of warmness.

Of peace and of war.

Two contradicting colors.

Two personalities.

From friends to enemies.

From enemies to friends.

From friends to lovers.

Two worlds.

One life. One love. One story.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 211
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
